Somewhere Out There
by BlackDragon8
Summary: Gabriel falls in love, yet this love isn't quite what she seems. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Out There  
  
By: Dante's Devil, Gabriel's Goddess  
  
Type: Witchblade  
  
Rating: G (for now)  
  
Summary: Gabriel falls in love, yet this love isn't quite what she seems. Chapter one, at least, has lyrics inserted here and there from the song "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace.  
  
Note/Disclaimer: We don't own anybody, (except Jade) we only wish we did.  
  
The following takes place sometime after Lagrimas.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
In Mario's pizza place, Sara Pezzini was on her lunch break. She notices a dark figure in the corner. Ian moves to her side and sits down beside her.  
  
"Sara, I must talk to you." says Ian.  
  
"Nice to see you too." remarks Sara with her mouth full.  
  
"It's about that guy"  
  
"You didn't kill him, I did."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." says Ian with sincerity.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Soon, Gabriel walks in and sits with them.  
  
"Wow, Gabriel, you're out of your apartment." says Sara with a smile.  
  
"Business is slow." says Gabriel with a sigh.  
  
After a few minutes a beautiful waitress comes to the table.  
  
"May I take your order?"  
  
Gabriel looks up at her with his lovely brown eyes, and is immediately drawn to her.  
  
"I'll have a water." says Ian.  
  
"Alright, and you, sir?" She turns to Gabriel  
  
Gabriel can't seem to speak to her. "....I'll...have...a coke..." he manages to say.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back out with your drinks." She walks sway and disappears into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me, lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave.  
  
Watch the riddles glow, watch them float away.  
  
  
  
Jake walks into the restaurant and sits with the gang.  
  
"Hi'o." says Jake with a cheerful smile on hi face.  
  
They all give him a blank look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Gabriel looks at him and says, "You're a little too cheerful to be a cop in homicide."  
  
The waitress walks in and notices Jake. A look of despair comes to her face.  
  
"Here are your drinks, would you like something?" she asks, turning to Jake.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a coke."  
  
"Alright" she says with a hint of irritation in her voice. She then walks back to the kitchen.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere, garbage and city lights,  
  
you gotta save your tired soul, gotta save our lives.  
  
Turn on the radio to find you on satellite,  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall, I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
  
  
"I need to get back to work." says Sara  
  
"Wait...." says Jake "...does anyone want to go to the football game with me?"  
  
"No" they all say.  
  
The girl comes out with Jake's drink and sees them leaving, so she turns back to the kitchen.  
  
Gabriel makes sure he's the last one out, hoping he might see her again. She walks slowly out the kitchen door, carrying a try of food to a table. A small smile crosses Gabriel's face as she walks out the door.  
  
  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
  
  
Many hours later, Gabriel is sleeping in his apartment. His mind is filled with dreams of the lovely young lady. He can picture her lovely smile, her long raven hair, her brown eyes. Even in his dreams he couldn't help but to slip further into love with her.  
  
  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Ok, I know It's moving slow, but we're suffering writer's block, so review and tell us what ya think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A ray of sunshine stretches itself across Gabriel's face, his eyes open with a squint due to the bright sunshine. He decides to go to the pizza place for some coffee. As he enters the pizza place he sees a young lady heading toward the door.  
  
"We'll miss you, Jade!" yells another girl.  
  
"Hey." he says to the girl, "Are you Jade?"  
  
"ya, why?" she asks him.  
  
"No reason..it's a nice name." Says Gabriel, not really knowing what to say. "Mine's Gabriel."  
  
"Wow, like the angel."  
  
Gabriel smiles "Yeah, I get that a lot. So, are you leaving?" He asks with concern.  
  
"Yes, I just finished my extra years of college."  
  
They walk over to a table and sit down. They talk for a while.  
  
"I gotta go" Says Jade with a quick glance at her watch.  
  
They both head to the door. As they were leaving, Jade asks Gabriel if she'll be able to see him again.  
  
"yeah...have you seen a door that says Talismaniac.com?"  
  
"ya"  
  
"I live there. Drop by anytime."  
  
"Ok."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Weeks have passed, and it's felt even longer for Gabriel. He feels as though he's loosing his mind, he can't stand not being able to see her. He keeps waiting to hear a knock on the door. Hoping that she'll come.  
  
Hope you remember me when you're homesick and need a change, I miss your purple hair, I miss the way you taste.  
  
Soon a gentle knock came to Gabriel's door. He runs to answer it and is greeted by Jade.  
  
I know you'll come back some day, on a bed of nails awake I'm hoping that you won't burn out, or fade away.  
  
"Hello, Gabriel." Says Jade with a voice alluring to Gabriel.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Gabriel can't help but smile  
  
"Fine, and you?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both go silent.  
  
"Can I come in?" asks Jade with a lovely smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah...sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, nothing too much is happening, but we're working on it. Review, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She enters the apartment and sits on Gabriel's couch. "Well, Gabriel, how's business?" "Doing good, I just sold a sword that belonged to King Tut." "Wow, this must be an interesting business." Gabriel smiles, "Yeah, it is. So, how's your work?" "O.k." she gives an evil grin. Gabriel's doorbell rings. "Man, that must be Sara. Hold on." A quick look of urgency came to Jade's face. "um, I better go." "No ,no, stay, Sara really wants to meet you." Gabriel smiles a little smile. He's a little confused. Gabriel opens the door to Sara. "Gabriel, watch out!" Sara quickly drew her gun and aims for Jade. "Sara relax, it's just my friend Jade." Sara gives him a worried look. "She's wanted for murder." Jade smiles,"Ah, Sara, you do remember me."  
  
"Ok, what exactly is going on?" "I killed Maria Buzanis. I remember that, like it was yesterday. It was so much fun." Gabriel slowly steps closer to a corner. "And, I killed your friend, Jake. He was so easy to kill, I couldn't help myself. Do you get it now Gabriel?" Gabriel slides into the corner. His hart is broke in two. He thought love had finally found him. "Would you have killed me too?" "What do you mean would have?" With that, the Witchblade swirled into action. As the gauntlet moved into full frontal, Jade crammed herself into a corner, lifted herself to Gabriel's window, and disappeared into an alley. Sara ran into the alley to fight Jade, but she was gone. The Witchblade went back to bracelet mode. Footsteps where heard behind her. Sara turns sharply to find Ian behind her. "Your friend's in trouble." Says Ian with a calm look on his barley lit face. "Tell me something I don't know." "A piece of advice to your friend, a great problem always has a small answer. Something tiny taken away from her, will let the sun take its toll." " What's that supposed to mean?" Ian moves hair from his face. "Ask your friend, he'll get it, soon." With that Sara glanced at the door and looked back to Ian but he was gone.  
  
Reply, and tell us what you think, we're working on another fic, so this one's moving slowly. 


End file.
